A Difficult Time
by kzlovers
Summary: Alister is staying with Ratchet on Veldin. He is taking pain killers because he got hurt after the explosion at the Great Clock instead of dying. He took too many and became high from it and Ratchet must look after him while dealing with him being high.


Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

This is a one-shot request for Twinklestar101 from deviantart. I hope you enjoy this! :)

Genre: romance, goofiness, someone who's high, etc.

Warnings: male slash, some cussing

Summary: Alister is staying with Ratchet on Veldin. He is taking pain killers because he got hurt after the explosion at the Great Clock instead of dying. He took too many and became high from it and Ratchet must look after him while dealing with him being high.

Hope everyone enjoys!

A Difficult Time

"Where are those blasted things?!" Came a flustered response from a certain white Lombax.

It was 7 o'clock in the morning, and he felt like crap, for after the explosion at the Great Clock, he had been in quite a bit of pain. Instead of being dead like everyone around him presumed, they found him to be very much alive and in quite a bit of pain.

Because of all this, Alister had been staying with Ratchet at his home on Planet Veldin. He had originally wanted to stay on Torren IV where he could take care of himself, but Ratchet persisted he stay with him so he could take care of him. Azimuth had been reluctant, but decided to do so in the end.

At the moment, he was looking for his medicine. The doctor had given him something for the pain. He would also have to rest for a couple weeks. This whole situation aggravated him greatly, but there was not much he could do. After all, it was his fault he was in this situation.

The general had finally found what he was looking for. A little bottle with what looked like a ton of pills or more. Originally, he is supposed to take two pills in the morning and two at night. However, he forgot to take his pills last night because he fell asleep. Ratchet was usually particular about when he took his pills, but had gone to see Clank last night at the Great Clock. The younger was supposed to be back later that morning.

The pain was extremely bad. The white Lombax was trying to make a decision. Since he forgot to take his two pills last night, and the pain was worse than usual, maybe he could just take four pills this morning. It would help ease the pain and get rid of evidence that he had forgotten to take them last night.

So, Alister took four pills out of the bottle, got a cup of water, and took the pills. After he took them, he figured he would try to go back to sleep before Ratchet got back, for he didn't sleep well last night. Azimuth left the bathroom and went back to bed.

A Couple Hours Later

"Finally. I'm home." Ratchet breathed as he exited the ship and went to the door. He was glad to see Clank, but he had worried about Alister all night. He knows the older can take care of himself, but he still wanted to be there to take care of him regardless. He does like the other… a lot. Probably more than he should. The yellow Lombax sighed as he walked into the door.

"I'm home!"

No response was given. He couldn't possibly still be in bed, could he? Ratchet walked through the entrance hall and into the living room. What he found was a white Lombax sitting on the floor right in front of the TV, and that means the nose was almost to the screen. The TV was on some kid's show which had a ton of bright colors and singing. Okay… This was fucking weird.

"Alister?"

The elder's ears pecked right then. He turned to face the other before a big grin was on his face. "Hi Ratchet."

If a bead of sweat could be seen on his forehead, like in an anime when one is shocked; this would be present. The general was acting weird.

"Are you ok Alister?"

Azimuth looked confused for a second before another smile grew on his face. "I feel great. No! no. I feel fantastic!" He had yelled and jumped to his feet right then which caused Ratchet to jump in surprise. "I haven't felt this good in… in… in fucking years!"

'Ok, what the hell? He cussed! He never cusses. What the fuck happened when I was gone?' Ratchet wondered.

Soon after this thought, a stomach growl could be heard. Alister grabbed his stomach. He looked at the younger. "Can I go makes some food?"

Now, he's not talking right. Great. "Um, how about I go make something? You watch TV."

"Ah, but, but…" Azimuth whined.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but you're acting really weird, so let me take care of it."

The elder tilted his head to the side. "That wasn't what I meant. I just want to spend time with you."

Ratchet's eyes widened, "W-What?" This was a surprise to hear.

"Yeah, I mean, if that's ok with you."

"Yeah, that's fine. Let's go to the kitchen."

The general followed the other into the kitchen. Ratchet was confused and surprised. He figured that the elder took something he shouldn't have. Maybe he took the wrong medicine.

The younger took out some kitchen dishes and tools to start making pancakes. While this was going on, Alister was sitting at the kitchen table. He kept strumming his fingers along the table but was staring at the yellow Lombax with great intensity. It was quite unsettling.

Ratchet tried to ignore it while he stirred the mix together, but it proved to be quite difficult. However, he was able to finish the mixing and one in a frying pan. Once in, Ratchet looked back at Alister.

"Did you take something last night or this morning that you shouldn't have?" He didn't actually expect the other to know because it was most likely an accident.

"I didn't takes anything last night." Alister answered with a goofy grin.

"What?"

"I forgot to take my meds last night so I took four pills this morning." He answered while holding up four fingers. Ok, so the younger hadn't expected him to know.

"And why did you take that many pills. Even if you forget, you're not supposed to take more than two at a time. You know that, don't you?"

The elder nodded quickly. "I knows, but I hurted real bad so I took more. I also thought that if I caught up now, then I wouldn't havta worry 'bout leftovers."

The younger just slapped his forehead. He took four fucking pills. Four! Now he was going to be fucking weird for who knows how long, and, his speech was getting worse over time. While this thought was going through his mind, he flipped the pancake.

"Well, just try not to hurt yourself, ok?" Ratchet turned around but no one was there. "Alister?"

He took the pan off the burner and turned it off before he went to look for the other. The younger first looked in the living room but he was not there. He then searched the other rooms but he was nowhere to be found after searching for half an hour.

'Where is he?'

Ratchet stopped and thought for a moment… The only place that had not checked was the younger Lombax's bedroom. He went there right then. What he found was the elder lying on his bed and playing with one of Ratchet's stuffed animals from his childhood that he thought he had hidden so well…

"Alister? Stop that!"

The general turned his head and grinned. "But why? It's yours, isn't it? It's cute that you have stuffed animals."

Ratchet felt his face heat up from embarrassment. "I'm debating if that's a compliment or an insult. Either way, put down the stuffed animal."

"It wasn't an insult, and no, I don't think I will."

The younger glared. "Alister. Put it down."

The elder smirked. "Make me."

Ratchet ran over to the bed right then. He tried to grab the stuffed animal but the general somehow got a hold of him and slammed him onto the bed. Azimuth got on top of the younger right then; straddling him. He still had a hold of the stuffed animal as well.

He grinned, "I win."

Ratchet's face was completely red now. Forget the stuffed animal. Alister was on top of him; straddling him, like in sexual positions. The younger extremely liked the other and this did not help at all. The elder then noticed the red face and the shocked expression.

"Are you ok?"

The smaller answered, "If you could get off me that would help a lot."

Azimuth smirked before leaning down to whisper to the other. "Now why would you want me to do that?"

If Ratchet could blush anymore, then he would have right then. Alister then shifted to where his lips were less than an inch from the one below him. "I've always liked you; perhaps more than I should, but I don't care right now."

He closed the space between them after saying this. Ratchet's eyes widened from shock. They were both still for a few moments. Ratchet had always liked the older, but had always been afraid to express it. Should he now since Alister was not quite himself?

Azimuth then slipped his tongue into the younger's mouth. This caused Ratchet to moan into the kiss. Ignoring reason now, Ratchet started to play with the general's tongue with his own. This lasted for a few minutes with kisses and tongues playing before they pulled a part.

Alister smiled, "I've wanted to do that for a while."

"Me too." The younger panted slightly.

"Now," the elder got off of the other and was waving the stuffed animal. "If you want this, you're going to have to take it from me."

Ratchet gave the other a playful glare before getting up and running after the other. Alister being high was a pain at first, but ended up turning into something that wasn't so bad. They continued to play cat and mouse for a good majority of the day.

*Hello! I did make this for Twinklestar101 on deviantart and I hope she enjoys it but I hope that others who read this enjoy it is as well. Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
